Mason Vance
Mason Alexander Vance '''or '''Backlash is a character in ''Villainy and Virtue, ''created and portrayed by Adam. Formerly The Kinetic Warden's Deputy and sidekick, Mason struck out on his own to protect Scarlet City after the death of Cold Steel. Now Mason comes to Heartania in search of a truth from his past. Biography Origin Family Life Mason never knew his father, raised by a single mother - a waitress - in Scarlet City. With minimal child support from the father, Mason's mother always struggled to provide for her and her child. As soon as he was old enough Mason was on the streets, scrounging and thieving whatever he could to help make ends meet. Though when Mason was 13 years old he would encounter something that would change his entire life. The Warden the silent vigilante The Kinetic Warden vastly outnumbered in an alley. Terrified, Mason watched as the crooks began to surround the Warden until Mason felt forced to intervene. Running into the fray, Mason threw his short frame into the crooks and began to scrap at them, only to find - miraculously - lilac blasts emanating from his hands as he fists made contact with the thugs. Thankful for the help, the Warden allowed Mason to begin working for him as an informant and lookout. After a year, Warden even eventually took him up by his side as a sidekick, branding him his Deputy. In their crusades in Scarlet City, they would often run into the vigilantes Cold Steel and Red Wonder. Warden and Cold Steel seemed to detest each other but luckily the size of the city allowed them to stick to their own patrols and primarily out of each other's business. It was a big city with a lot of crime to cover. Over time Mason experimented with tinkering - a natural gift of his - and crafted two bracelets that allowed him to concentrate his power and manifest powerful lines of energy; like whips. Incidence Though following Pain's escape from prison and the events that let up to Cold Steel's death and Red Wonder's disappearance, Warden and Deputy were left to protect the city themselves. They then would begin to split up more and more to cover the extra ground, where the two would grow distant. Eventually, Mason and Clyde decided it would be best for them to end their partnership on semi-decent terms. Mason stepping out into his own role as Backlash, protecting Scarlet City and its surrounding boroughs to this day as Warden now operates in Heartania. Both cared for the other but their relationship was simply too strained. They tried keeping contact over the years but neither truly tried hard enough. ears later, Mason's mother had passed from a brain-degenerate virus, only 45 years old. Mason was then shocked to receive - from her will - a letter detailing a great secret. This secret now brings Mason to Heartania, hoping he finds what he's looking for. Appearance Six feet tall, Mason stands just over his old mentor. With short, dark auburn hair and lightly bronzed skin, Mason often keeps rough stubble. His eyes are normally hazel though turn a lilac colour while using his energy whip powers. Casual Wear As a civilian, Mason wears of a lot of t-shirts (blues, purples, blacks and whites mostly) with black jeans, dark brown, leather, ankle boots and a single-breasted, black trench coat. Costume As Backlash, Mason's outfit is primarily practical; not sporting any spandex or the sort. Over a black armoured vest, Mason wears a dark grey and purple sleeveless hoodie with a grey, purple-lined hood. To hide his identity, Mason then also wears a black, Zorro-style bandana eye mask. Additionally, Mason simply wears black jeans and large, black boots. On his wrists, Mason then wears black, gloveless gauntlets and matching silver bracelets that enhance his energy whips. Personality While coming across initially as shady, Mason is a conscientious and thoughtful individual. Though not a particularly delicate person Mason is strong-willed, dutiful, friendly and easily congenial; having had to be so to account for his mentors unwillingness to be so. However Mason is a very good performer, able to quickly grow increasingly intimidating when needed. Abilities Whip Generation Mason can generate and manipulate energy whips, ropes and chains from his hands and wrists. With these Mason can cut, pull others or himself across space, fling himself through the air, and more. With technological enhancement Mason can then further manipulate the rigidity, tension and strength of the energy whips. Using short bursts of energy, Mason can also use this ability to heighten the impact of his punches. Combat Mastery Stronger than the average man, Mason is a fierce combatant in close-quarters combat. Heavily trained in hand-to-hand combat as well as melee weapons, Mason combines this with his energy whips to make himself a fearsome adversary. Paraphernalia Equipment * Whip Cuffs: An invention of his own, Mason's Whip Cuffs allow him to concentrate and focus his energy in the shape of whips, ropes, chains and - sometimes - rigid weapons. With these he can then alter their properties, such as strength, rigidity, tension and length. Relationships Kinetic Warden A former acolyte of the old hero, Mason holds a lot of respect for Clyde Irwin. However their relationship is a strained and distant one after years of service driving a wedge between them. Trivia * Category:CharacterMason was born on the 3rd of July 2036. Category:HeroCategory:Adam Category:American